Revelations and Venting
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Alright, this is just me venting through Danny. Enter if you dare.  Swear only by me in the Author's Notes


**Alright guys, I'm sad again :(**

**I've posted two new stories, and only ONE person has reviewed altogether. And they were anonymous :(**

**If you wrote that review, then thanks, it's appreciated :)**

**Anyway, I worked hard on those pieces even though I was sick and throwing up, so I feel like no one cares :'(**

**So behold, more angst -_-'**

**BTW: Danny may seem a little bit of a jerk in this, but it's not his fault. He's just moody, grumpy, and acting irrational. And Phantom Planet never happened, and never will. DANNY SHALL KEEP HIS SECRET!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my inner turmoil (and anger)**

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

Danny scowled angrily at the poster on the wall next to the door from where he sat on the edge of his bed. It depicted the space shuttle, the _Explorer Hartman. _The one Danny desperately wanted to go on, to well, _explore._

After frowning at it for a moment, Danny stood up and stalked over to said poster before ripping it off the wall, so hard and fast that the corners from which it was pinned were still there.

"It's for the citizens of Amity Park's own good." Danny muttered as he crumpled up the poster. "I have to focus on protecting them, not my own personal wants." He felt his mouth go dry as he shoved the wrinkled ball of paper in the wastebasket. "Not my dreams. Not my hopes, not my wishes. I have to… I have too…"

Danny paused, straightened, and sighed as he looked around his room. "I have to get rid of all this junk." And so the next half-hour flew by as Danny went around his room taking down anything of his first 14 years of life. Anything space related slowly disappeared, and video games were packed into boxes. By the time Danny was done, only his desk, bed and T.V remained. They were all he needed.

"Danny?" Said boy jumped a little before quickly turning around to see Sam in the doorway.

The goth girl looked around the sparse room with wide eyes. "What happened to your room? It looks… different." Looking quickly at Danny, Sam added "I like it."

Danny felt the bitter laugh building in his throat. "Yeah, I'm sure you do Sam. You like anything that's different, and hate whatever's normal, don't you?"

Sam visibly flinched. "Danny, what are you…"

"That stupid portal." Danny snarled, crossing his arms. "I know you've always been friends with me, but I was to _normal _for you." Danny sneered the last word. "I wasn't like Tuck, who's a techno-geek and proud of it, or goth like you. I was just plain old Fenton. You probably jumped for joy after we found out I was half-ghost. That I was finally _different._"

Sam was obviously searching for words. Finally, she managed a sentence. "Danny… what happened to you?"

"You mean why am I acting like this? It's because I've finally realized that because of _you,_" Danny pointed a harsh finger at Sam. "I can never be who I want to be. I can never be an _astronaut _for one thing."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Vlad explained something to me in our last fight. Turns out, before you can be a astronaut, you have to had a blood test. And guess what would've shown up in mine." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"They would have…"

"Realized I was half-ghost." Danny finished. "They would've figured out I was a freak and shipped me off to the GIW before you could say 'painful experiments'. I hope your happy, with me being different and everything. Because I'll never have the life I wanted. So I got rid of my stuff, so I can make way for my _new _future."

Danny turned away so his back was to Sam. "Like I said, I hope your happy."

"Danny…" Sam walked forward and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know you-"

"You _know _nothing!" Danny shouted, shaking off Sam's hand. "You don't know how it feels to be hunted by your parents with guns! You don't know how it feels to have enemies that can kill you! You don't know how it feels to give up your life's dream just because someone made you do something! YOU." Danny poked a finger in Sam's chest. "DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE _HALF-DEAD! _"

Trembling with rage, Danny turned away again. "_You_ don't know how it feels to know every single day you could _kill _someone, so easily they wouldn't even feel it. _You_… don't know how it feels fighting off an inner evil that every days tries to goad me into strangling you and Tucker. You… don't know how hard it is right now for me to not rip you apart." Danny bowed his head and shut his eyes tight.

When he spoke again, his voice was so quiet you had to strain to hear. "You… don't know how it feels to watch someone you care about die, because you weren't fast enough. To never get to say good-bye, to never say your sorry… and to _know _it was all your fault. You'll never know, Sam. And you never will."

_In Clockwork's lair…._

"This is not good." Clockwork muttered as he re-watched the scene of Danny shouting at Sam. "Danny's starting to cut off all his human links. If he doesn't stop soon, the boy will become like Dan, with or without Vlad's ghost half." Clockwork's red eyes clouded with worry for the boy he had come to consider a nephew, son even. "I'll have to send for help. I'll have to find the one person Danny can relate to; himself. I have to find…"

Clockwork wet his lips. "Dani."

**:(**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I just had to include Dani.<strong>

**So yeah, I'm in a ticked off mood -_-' **

**If so many people are faving my stories, then why THE HELL CAN'T YOU REVIEW?**

_**Seriously, **_**people. I'm sorry I swore, but I had to get the point across. You people aren't helping me improve my writing style, which is one of the reasons why I signed up for an account on fanfiction!**

**So please, review my other two pieces and this venting piece of writing.**

**Please.**

**~OHA**


End file.
